


Looking For A Show

by Mackem



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackem/pseuds/Mackem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has a way of livening up dull days when Leonard needs it most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking For A Show

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much PWP, mild cross-dressing, and a few swears here and there. Many thanks to my girl [canistakahari](http://archiveofourown.org/users/canistakahari) for major encouragement and beta duties! Written for [km-anthology](http://km-anthology.livejournal.com/).

The first time Leonard slipped into a pair of panties he was nineteen, drunk, and on stage. Why Jim wanted to know about that, however, was beyond him.

“What was that?”

“You going deaf on me, old man? I could turn the choons down, if it‘d help.”

If he were feeling crotchety - all right, _particularly_ crotchety, Leonard would tell Jim to do just that. The kid had eclectic taste in music and he could do without whatever nonsense was currently filling his ears - something about kicking ‘dudes’ unless they looked like Mick Jagger, whoever the hell that was - but he’d coped with Jim’s music for months now. His room, his rules, as far as Leonard was concerned, and if studying with Jim meant he had to endure whatever passed for music these days, at least it also meant he wasn’t studying alone.

Still, it also meant the occasional unexpected line of enquiry from Jim, who was apparently determined to, in his words, “figure your shit out, Bones.” Recently he’d shifted his focus from questions along the lines of, “So…Georgia, huh?” closer towards queries such as, “What will it take to get your dick in my mouth?” After months of living comfortably in each other’s pockets, it had taken only a little persuasion.

Leonard scowled at Jim instinctively. “I heard you, kid. I just want to know why the hell you‘re interested in a thing like that.”

“Dunno.” He shrugged easily enough, but Len couldn’t help but notice Jim’s eyes remained fixed on his padd. “Just wondering? It just…kind of popped into my head. From nowhere. Things do that, you know. These things I call ‘thoughts’.”

“I guess I ought to encourage that. Since you ask, I’ve worn panties all of once in my life,” he admitted easily enough. Jim nodded, eyes darting across to him briefly before skittering back to his padd.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Silence between them was not unusual, for all each thought of the other as a loudmouth. Both felt comfortable enough sitting together in shared silence, without feeling the need to let their mouth run lest their armour slip and reveal something real.

This time, however, Leonard deliberately dropped silence into their conversation, wondering how Jim would respond. The kid was acting cagey, deliberately casual in a way that only made his words seem unnatural. Jim had always been eager to look at Leonard, that blue gaze tracking over him and marking details whether they were drinking together or twined and panting in bed. Right now he had the distinct impression that something was being hidden.

Jim cleared his throat after a long moment, and even with his jovial tone there was a definite hint of impatience. “So, it…does it make a good story, then? Details, Bones!”

“I don’t know about good. But it’s a story, anyway,” he shrugged, trying to cast light back on the dusty memory. It had not been a life-changing event. Hell, he’d been _so_ drunk that he had barely even managed to commit the event itself to memory, let alone note down any incriminating details.

“Er. Nineteen. Medschool. Drinks in a bar I shouldn’t have been in with reprobate students.”

“What kind of bar?”

“Cheap. I remember bar staff wearing nothin’ much more than bras and hotpants, and there were, uh, dancers on some beat-up little stage.”

“That why you shouldn’t have been there?”

“No, I had an early lecture the next day.”

“Oh. Okay.” He could practically hear the gears turning in Jim’s head. “Continue.”

“Not much more to tell. There was some stupid contest to win a bottle of…I don’t know, some cheap shit. The guys I was with pushed me up on stage, and I just…went along with it.”

“What do you mean, contest?”

Leonard huffed. “You know. Challenges, who can down a beer fastest, put on the best show kissin’, all that horseshit. And,” he went on, frowning as he tried to remember, “Who looked best in panties.” He vaguely remembered one of the strippers offering to help. The fuzzy image of hands adorned with scarlet fake nails tugging ridiculous underwear up his thighs emerged from a pool of too-cheap bourbon.

He heard the intake of breath, saw the flash of blue eyes darting over him before Jim dropped his head. “And you, uh, agreed to that?”

Len shrugged. “Too drunk to say no, too drunk to pass out. And that is the one and only time I’ve been seen in panties.”

“What did they look like?” Jim asked, his voice too casual, too innocent. Leonard grinned.

“Don’t remember,” he said honestly, and spotted the disappointment before it was hidden.

“Oh. Did you win the bottle, then?”

“Don’t remember that, either. I do remember I lost my balance dancing around in ‘em, fell off the stage, and woke up in the bathtub the next day. There’s a huge blank spot in between those, though.”

Despite his non-committal huff and the determined way the kid began tapping at his padd, he knew Jim well enough to know the matter was nowhere near being dropped.

***

They have a habit of meeting in the cafeteria for lunch when their schedules allow. Neither usually have to check; both know by now where the other is likely to be at any given time. A few days of horrendously-timed classes and clinics later found Leonard bored, stabbing huffily at a pasta salad he no longer had any intention of consuming and waiting for Jim.

Occasionally the Academy proved itself not above throwing a shitfest of a day his way. Not only had he already had to sit through a class so basic he’s pretty sure he could have taught it himself, whilst comatose, but the day didn’t have the decency to be even remotely over. Every cadet’s afternoon classes had been blocked out so they could gather together as a year group and endure lectures such as, “Health and Safety and You!”, “Curfew Applies To All Cadets” and “So You Think You Have Herpes” (okay, maybe he’d paraphrased that one a little).

Despite the looming tedium and a morning Leonard knew had included disgusting amounts of instruction in diplomacy, Jim had flopped into the seat beside him in the cafeteria like a happy puppy and was now shovelling fries into his mouth at a rate suggesting he’d heard they would be banned within the next three minutes.

“That’s disgusting.”

“’s heavenly!” Jim corrected cheerfully, and aimed a bright if potatoey grin at Leonard. He sighed, appalled by life.

“ _You’re_ disgusting. What’re you so happy about, anyway? Ain’t you seen what we’re gonna go through this afternoon?”

“Sure.”

“Well?” he snapped, both indicating and dismissing Jim’s good cheer with a wave of his hand.

“Why, Bones! Anybody’d think you don’t want to hear about how ‘Mutual Interracial Respect Ensures A Happy Academy’!”

“Shoot me.”

“There’s going to be audience participation,” Jim added significantly. Leonard groaned, his whole body slumping forward until his head rested mournfully in his hands.

“Christ, kid, shoot me _now_. Audience participation is more uncomfortable to sit through than a bout of haemorrhoids. Dammit,” he sighed, gloom clouding his words. “I’m already about to try for a dishonourable discharge. If I spend the next few hours bored out of my skull that won’t be enough. I think I’ll go insane.”

“Yeah?” Huh. Jim was pitching his voice in that supposedly-casual tone again. He watched the kid pick thoughtfully at his fries, appetite apparently abandoned. When he found his voice again it was low, dirty, yet endearingly tentative. “You, uh, need something to make it more…interesting?”

“Could hardly make it less interesting,” Leonard scoffed, but curiosity pricked irresistibly at him. Whatever had been on the kid’s mind seemed to have resurfaced, and the badly-subdued excitement in his eyes was hard to resist. “Suppose I do, then. What’s on your mind?”

 

***

What was on Jim’s mind was black, silky, edged preposterously with hot pink lace and a surprisingly good fit for Leonard. Which meant they wouldn’t fit Jim. Which meant, he realised as he looked himself over, that either Jim just happened to own a pair of panties that _just happened_ to fit Leonard, or…or he’d picked them up especially for Leonard.

Damn, but that was a surprisingly nice thought.

“Well? How’d they look?” Jim called through the bathroom door. The Academy bathrooms could hardly be the best place to find himself faced with undergarments designed for the opposite sex, but as Jim had pointed out when he protested, where else could they go? Forward thinking as it was, the Academy had not provided special changing rooms for this kind of thing. At least they’d been deserted, and Jim had leaned protectively against the door to ensure their privacy.

“Ain’t you got any patience, Jim?“ he asked, bending awkwardly in the small space to tug his pants on again, trying to pull his shoes on at the same time and failing as his balance protested. He settled for hiking his pants to his thighs as he struggled to get his shoes on.

“Booooooooones! I want to see!” Leonard spared a smile for the wheedling excitement in Jim’s voice then felt it vanish self-consciously as he pushed the door open. What a sight he must make, inching out of a toilet stall with his pants held down to his thighs.

That didn’t seem to matter to Jim. His eyes widened as they focussed immediately on the scant material of the panties, stretched stupidly over his package in a noticeable bulge. The lacy hem dug into his stomach, his thighs, his damn ass cheeks as he squirmed in the face of the kid’s intense attention. Jim did not seem to breathe for several long moments as his eyes roved intently over Leonard. Finally his lungs emptied with a hushed, “Holy _shit_.”

If Jim had truly hoped to hide his motives, he had not reckoned on how obvious his delight would be upon getting his way. Leonard found himself relaxing in Jim’s bright gaze as he approached, smiling indulgently at the reverent stroke of fingers over his hips. He turned abruptly after a moment, and did not miss Jim’s sharp intake of breath at the sight of his backside encased in black silk.

“See,” Jim managed eventually as he shoved his hands into his pockets. “This…this’ll definitely keep you awake this afternoon. I bet you won‘t be in any danger of falling asleep in _this_ class.”

“Jim.” He kept his voice low, a soft, easy growl wrapped around a smile. “You don’t have to play pretend with me.” The kid shrugged and shuffled his feet, glancing idly around the bathroom as if maybe he hadn’t just had to forcibly tear his eyes away from Leonard’s backside.

“Dunno what you mean.”

Leonard rolled his eyes, reached out and dragged Jim to him, settling his hands tight on his arms and pulling their lips together. He was relieved to feel Jim return his kiss, the tense set of his jaw melting at the touch of Leonard’s mouth, warm and coaxing as he slid a hand into Jim’s hair and gave an encouraging tug. Jim managed an expression of lopsided confusion as they pulled apart, blinking at Len’s fond laughter.

“Bless your heart, Jim. I mean you don’t have to bet me to do something you really want,” he explained, stroking his arm. Jim blustered for a moment, scoffed, and finally settled on a sheepish grin.

“So. Bones. I’m kind of transparent, huh? Maybe I just want you to wear those. For, uh, for me.”

***

Jim had been correct, even if his motives had been different. Leonard definitely did not drop off that afternoon, despite the best efforts of each dusty lecturer.

The panties were tight, much tighter than his usual underwear. Every movement in his seat, however slight, made the silk shift over his dick, teasing and stimulating minutely. Nothing too intense by itself, but even the smallest of pebbles could bring about an avalanche.

Not that the panties were acting alone. It seemed seeing Leonard dressed up for him had stirred Jim’s mischievous spirit to action. Leonard was half-heartedly doodling in an attempt to look like he was paying attention when he felt a gentle squeeze on his thigh. He glanced down, then sharply across at Jim.

“What’re you doing?”

“Nothing.” Jim’s whispered answer was far more innocent than his hand, whose fingers were sliding slowly up the length of his thigh. Despite being seated in the middle of a row, surrounded on all sides by fellow cadets. Leonard swallowed dryly.

“Damn kid,” he muttered, just loud enough for Jim to hear, but pointedly did not shift away. Jim chuckled, a deep and filthy sound that flooded to Leonard’s gut, and leisurely snuck questing fingers closer and closer to his goal. Leonard felt the heat of his hand through his pants as he stroked circles up his thigh and onto his hip, bumping over the hem of the panties again and again.

It took Jim a surprisingly long time to edge those sneaky fingers inside his pants. A quick glance at his face revealed all; the kid looked as if he were savouring every moment, watching his own hand stroke reverently over Leonard’s lap like he was waiting to unwrap a Christmas present. When Jim finally slid the pads of his fingers hesitantly over the smooth silk encasing his length Leonard caught his suppressed groan. It actually sounded as if teasing Leonard was proving just as teasing to Jim; another quick glance, this time aimed at Jim’s lap, showed how right he was. Jim grinned breathlessly at him when Leonard raised his eyes.

It was not long before Leonard knew they could never make it through three hours of stultifying lectures, not when the prospect of their pleasure was so clear in both minds. The schedule had said there was going to be a break about an hour in, which now seemed like a golden carrot dangling on a stick to Leonard. Time seemed to be inching forward at a fraction of the usual pace, minutes dragging on far longer than they had any business to as he attempted to stop his hips writhing desperately up into Jim’s touch.

The kid had proven his talents often enough before this moment (though Leonard had outright _refused_ to provide quotes to the effect of “yes, your reputation is well-deserved” - he had no intention of swelling Jim’s head any further than gossip already had) and yet Leonard still found himself astonished at how good his touch could feel. Jim had his entire hand settled down the front of Leonard’s pants, publicly stroking and palming his caught prick as casually as if he was reaching into his backpack to borrow a pencil. Leonard was sure they’d be noticed, that the heated flush of his cheeks would give them away. Surely not much longer could pass before they were spotted and kicked out of both the hall and the Academy to a soundtrack of mocking laughter and disgust.

And yet nobody seemed to notice, even as Jim thumbed the head of his leaking dick through damp silk and hissed, “Gonna suck you through these, Bones. Fuck, waited so long to have you in ‘em - gonna make you come in them, yeah? For me?”

“For you,” he managed to whisper through lips swollen from biting.

He was pretty sure the next thirty-five minutes lasted forever. The last lecturer only had time to glance at the clock and say, “I think we’ll take a break -” before Jim had pulled his hand free, grabbed Leonard’s wrist and wrenched him to his feet. Leonard grabbed hastily at his bag, pulling it over his lap and attempting to shuffle from the middle of the row after the rapidly-departing Jim with as much dignity as his blazing cheeks and hunched walk could muster. It was not a lot.

Thank fuck he lived on campus. His door was unsurprisingly resistant to his fumbled efforts to unlock it, hindered by Leonard being pushed against it bodily, trapped with hands squeezing hard at his ass and lips assaulting his own. When it gave in and opened it surprised both men, leaving them stumbling back until they tumbled atop his coffee table. Jim huffed a laugh as Leonard just huffed, and tugged him eagerly to his feet.

“Undress,” he practically ordered. “I need - I can’t wait any more, Bones, I _need_ to see you!” Leonard felt a grin growing with the focus of Jim’s attention roving over him, and left the kid to lock the door behind them as he pulled his shirt off. He shoved his pants down and bent over to pull his shoes off, his hands clumsy in his haste. Jim growled at him, actually _growled_ as he saw Leonard bent over in nothing but those skimpy panties, and he felt strong hands at his hips, hauling him back against Jim’s crotch.

“Fuck, Bones,” he moaned. Leonard gasped at the firm press of Jim’s hips as they thrust forward eagerly. “You know how long I’ve wanted to see you like this?”

“Yeah? Like what?” Leonard licked his lips and ground back against Jim. “Why don’t you tell me what I look like?” He grinned at the authoritative grip on his shoulders, marching him through to his bedroom and shoving him down onto his bed. He bounced ridiculously with a laugh that quietened as he realised Jim had not followed him down; that Jim was standing by the bed and watching him. Those eyes tracked over his body until Jim smiled at him, suddenly sheepish.

“Gotta try and memorise this.”

“Why?” Leonard challenged, spreading his legs and teasingly lifting the pink hem with a fingertip. “Not like this is the only time we’ll do this, kid.”

The wide eyes and gaping mouth were an adorable look on Jim, before he pounced. He flung himself atop Leonard excitedly, kneeling over him as his hands wound into his hair and tugged him up into a fervent kiss.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Bones, you’re something, y’know that?” he burbled as he kissed his way down his body; down his jaw, sucking hard over his pulse in his throat, then visiting both nipples to raise them into hard, wet nubs with his tongue and teeth. “You just, you take something like this, totally stupid and, and you make it so hot like - like you could make anything hot, Bones, you know?”

“Sure, I tell myself that in the mirror every day,” Leonard drawled, tickled by Jim’s sentiments. His chuckles morphed into a moan as Jim’s tongue dipped into his navel, swirling leisurely. The kid’s mouth had always been both talented and sinful. Wicked smirks suited Jim, with those plush lips and teasing tongue. When framed between his own trembling thighs and the preposterously tented, too-tight silk, Leonard was pretty sure that expression could make angels fall.

If he had hoped for any escape from the close press of the underwear, he was shit out of luck. Jim pressed his mouth to Leonard’s prick _through_ the silk, wet and warm as he tongued heated flesh without making direct contact. He groaned and arched his hips up, only to be held firm in Jim’s grasp. “That needy dick of yours makes all your decisions, huh?” Jim grinned with sparkling eyes, nails digging ever so slightly into his thighs. “Down, boy. We’re taking this slow.”

He was true to his word. His mouth moved lazily over Leonard’s length, lovingly sucking and licking desperate skin through the wet, clinging silk. Leonard’s hips rocked as best they could to meet his touch, the panties simultaneously too tight and just perfect as they sheathed his cock. The material was just as teasing as those plush lips, wet and taut and smooth enough to torment him deliciously but never quite enough to get him off. He flushed as Jim’s eyes met his along the length of his body, bright blue and knowing as he swirled his tongue and pressed his lips in a kiss around the flushed head of his prick. Something inside Leonard snapped.

“Fuck, Jim! Stop teasing, would you? I already know you can be a little bitch when you want to! Put your damn smirk away and fuck me like you mean it!”

His head thunked back against the pillows and he aimed a frustrated growl at the ceiling as Jim laughed, teasing cool air over his dick. A slap to his thigh won back his attention.

“Up,” Jim urged, his hands already tugging in frustration at his belt. “Up and over, Bones. I want at that ass of yours.”

“Want at,” Leonard scowled even as he flipped himself clumsily, all over-eager arms and legs. “Did I ever tell you you’re a goddamn poet?” Another slap struck him, landing firm on his backside and coaxing a moan from him as he spread his legs and leaned up into the contact.

“Dirty bastard,” Jim laughed. His fingertips plucked reverently at the hem skirting over his ass, and he straddled Leonard’s thighs with a soft sigh. “Damn, Bones. I want…” his voice trailed into an almost inaudible mumble as long fingers fanned over his backside.

“What’s that, kid? I can’t hear you over the sound of all the sex we’re having,” drawled Leonard. He propped himself up awkwardly on one arm as Jim produced a sheepish chuckle, and aimed an encouraging smile his way. “You got me this far, Jim. You just gotta ask.” Jim hesitated, tugged at the silk, and took a deep breath.

“I want to try something different.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I want…let me…” He growled, frustrated, and leaned forward abruptly. Planting elbows either side of Leonard’s broad frame he thrust, burying his shaft down the cleft of Leonard’s ass and between his thighs. Leonard groaned, the movement dragging the tight silk over his restrained cock.

“Jesus Christ above, darlin’, _yes_.” Jim thrust down again, the silk cupping his ass snugly as Jim fucked into it, groaning low in his throat. “Fuck, kid, this feels -”

“ -so fucking good, right?” Jim managed as they moved together, Jim pushing down and Leonard arching up on his knees and elbows with legs spread wide. “I knew, I fucking knew you’d look so good like this, Bones! All packaged up for me, fucking beautiful!”

Leonard had been teased for too long to hold out for much longer. The tipping point came when Jim pressed a warm hand to his prick, fisting his length through the panties and tugging him fitfully while Jim’s cock pushed between his ass cheeks insistently. The bright coil in his belly intensified, flooding through him as he came hard with a moan. Jim laughed in delight as he propped himself up on shaky limbs.

“Kid,” Leonard murmured as he blinked fuzzily. “Jim. I just came in panties for you.”

Jim bit his lip bloody as he spilled helplessly over Leonard’s ass.

***

Strangely, they didn’t make it back to the lecture that day.

They lay together in bed for awhile, silent and content. Jim sprawled beside Leonard, his hand seemingly fixed to his backside. Len enjoyed the feel of fingers running dreamily up and down his crack before asking softly, “How long?”

“Huh?”

“Don’t play dumb with me, kid. You know it don’t work.”

“Not sure,” Jim admitted quietly, patting his ass and rolling on top of Leonard. He sighed in his ear. “Guess I can’t remember a time I didn’t want this. Stuff _like_ this. Especially on you.”

“Since before we started, uh, us?”

Jim chuckled. “You kidding? I was picturing you like this from the moment you sat down beside me and told me you were about to throw up! …So…you, uh, you like?”

Leonard remained silent for awhile, before saying thoughtfully, “You know something?”

“Uh…?”

Leonard flopped over with difficulty, squirming in his sticky, damp, perfect panties, and grinned as he pressed a kiss to Jim’s hesitant smile.

“I got a class every Friday afternoon that bores the hell out of me. Seems I could do with…more regular distraction.”


End file.
